1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adaptor device for use with handheld spray cans and, more particularly, to an adaptor for releasable attachment to a spray can and including an actuator mechanism for holding a depressible valve button of the spray can in the down position, thereby allowing the contents of the can to be released through a nozzle without requiring the user to hold the depressible valve button down with his/her finger.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Spray cans containing products such as paint, rust inhibitors, lubricants, and cleaners, to name a few, are well known in the art. Specifically, spray cans of this nature include a depressible valve button fitted to a hollow tube extending from the top of the can. The hollow tube communicates with a valve mechanism within the can. Upon depressing the valve button, the contents are released through the tube and out from a nozzle built into the valve button, with the assistance of a gas propellant. In some instances, only a quick shot of the contents is required to be released, whereupon use of one""s index finger to depress the valve button is most convenient. Other times, a substantial amount of the contents of the can needs to be released in a continuous spraying action. For example, when painting a large surface area, it may be necessary to use most or all of the contents within the paint spray can. In this instance, the user is required to hold the valve button down with his/her index finger for a considerable length of time. For many individuals, this causes discomfort, and sometimes pain to the index finger and joints of the hand. Also, during the prolonged spraying action, the contents being released from the nozzle inevitably contact the tip of the index finger, causing discoloration and possible irritation. Furthermore, the discomfort caused by the prolonged application of pressure on the valve button, using one""s finger, may be distracting to the user. This distraction can cause uneven application of paint, or other substances, to the surface being treated.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing problems associated with the need to use one""s finger to depress the valve button on spray cans, there remains an urgent need in the industry an adaptor which releasably attaches to existing spray cans, wherein the adaptor is structured to hold the valve button of the spray can in the depressed position, thereby allowing the contents to be released without use of one""s finger to maintain downward pressure on the valve button.
The present invention is directed to an adaptor for a handheld spray canister of the type having a depressible valve button on the top of the canister for actuating a valve to release pressurized contents of the canister from a nozzle in the button. The adaptor includes a cylindrical side wall surrounding a hollow interior, a top wall, and an open bottom. The open bottom is sized and configured for releasable attachment to a top annular rim on the spray canister so that the depressible valve button of the spray canister is surrounded by the adaptor. An opening formed in the cylindrical side wall aligns with the spray nozzle of the valve button. An elongate actuator member is threadably received through the top wall of the adaptor so that a proximal end is maintained above the top wall and a distal end is positioned and disposed within the hollow interior of the adaptor in alignment with the valve button. Threaded advancement of the actuator member downwardly into the hollow interior of the adaptor, by rotating a knob on the proximal end, causes the distal end of the actuator member to apply a downward force on the valve button, thereby opening the canister valve and releasing the pressurized contents from the nozzle and through the window of the adaptor. Upward retraction of the actuator from the adaptor, by counter-rotating the knob, releases pressure from the valve button to thereby close the canister valve and interrupt spraying.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for existing spray cans of the type commonly known for applying paint, rust inhibitors, lubricants, cleaning products, and the like, to a surface, wherein the adaptor is specifically structured and disposed to hold the valve button of the spray can in a depressed position in order to release the contents from the spray nozzle in the valve button without requiring the user to apply constant pressure on the valve button with his/her finger.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for handheld spray cans, as set forth above, wherein the adaptor is universally structured for releasable attachment to a wide array of spray cans.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for releasable attachment to handheld spray cans, as set forth above, and wherein the adaptor includes an actuator mechanism which is operable between an on position, to apply constant downward pressure on the depressible valve button of the spray can, and an off position to release the valve button when it is desired to interrupt spraying of the contents of the can.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for releasable attachment to handheld spray cans, as set forth above, wherein the adaptor is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for releasable attachment to handheld spray cans, as set forth above, wherein the adaptor is easily removed and attached to spray cans, to permit reuse on a large number of spray cans.